<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>may i have this dance? by lametrafficearring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781812">may i have this dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lametrafficearring/pseuds/lametrafficearring'>lametrafficearring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It’s kind of sad, Lumity, One Sided Love, Thanks, amity is gay, grom spoilers, ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lametrafficearring/pseuds/lametrafficearring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity thinks about her crush- from the flicker of how it began to the inferno that consumed her thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>may i have this dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart was pounding.</p><p>Amity dropped the tiara into the box, shutting it tightly and resting it to her side while she looked out the window. The young witch couldn’t ignore it- the elevated heart rate, the flustered cheeks, the rising bubbles of pure joy whenever <i>she</i> would speak.</p><p>She was perfect. Amity could recall the very moment her heart crashed to the ground- her arm suspended above her, sewn into the pages of a book with magic. Fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins as the two had run for their lives. Anger- and then a spark. Amity had been mad, yelling at the human. And then she had spoken- no more than a few words followed by a strangled noise.</p><p>A noise that elicited the smallest of sparks- one that would grow into an inferno of emotions. But this spark- a flicker of laughter, a break from the horror and fear of everything around her. </p><p>Amity recalled their next interaction. <i>She</i> had told her that she was enrolled to begin at Hexside. The two had briefly spoken, and seconds later she was scurrying off to train in a distant location. The pale witch could remember the way her heart melted as the human waved goodbye- wishing and hoping for her to stay with her.</p><p>Then later that day, they would have met again. <i>She</i> would be in a frenzy- toppling over a rock and striking an awkward pose as she greeted Amity. The spark grew, doubling in size. She was so eager, so full of energy and joy. Even when the young witch had yelled at her, pushed her away… she found a way back to Amity.</p><p>And then there were her obsessions. <i>She</i> wanted to begin a club with Amity. She could have chosen her friends, her family, but she chose none other than the standoffish witch to present her grand club idea to. Amity couldn’t help but get flustered- rose dusting her cheeks that she wanted to blame on the bitter cold.</p><p>When <i>she</i> began at Hexside… Amity couldn’t ignore the rush. Her blood pumped rapidly through her veins, heart beating quickly against her ribcage as she shoved her books into her Abomination’s grasp- freeing space to greet her. And it worked- her hand, warm and sunkissed, larger and ready to envelop her own- met Amity’s. It was everything she could ever hope for. </p><p>Amity could barely focus, mind constantly racing. She rambled to herself- telling herself it was <i>fine</i> and nothing was different. It was nothing at all, her going to the same school didn’t change anything!</p><p>But it did.</p><p>The next time they had interacted, Amity had destroyed everything. Her need to dust her past beneath a rug took over, engulfing every shred of common sense the young witch may have had. She set fire to the photograph, creating a chain reaction that turned everything to ash.</p><p>But… <i>she</i> was so forgiving. She was mad, yes, but didn’t turn her back on Amity. She held out a hand, urging her on and chiming that they could fix this. <i>Together</i>. And together they did- Amity had stood there, dumbfounded. Amazed by her ability to think quickly in situations. And then she had swooped the pale girl into an embrace, cheering wildly as she pressed her cheek into Amity’s.</p><p>The flame expanded, erupting into a larger fire.</p><p>Amity had gone home, staring at that pink piece of paper, pen in hand. Nothing seemed right.</p><p><i>Luz, I love you</i>. Too strong.</p><p><i>Luz, I have feelings for you</i>. What did that even mean?</p><p>
  <i>Luz, will you go to Grom with me?</i>
</p><p>Amity had signed her name, folding the paper neatly and dropped the pen onto her desk. The note began to crease, tightly grasped between her fingers, but it didn’t matter. She was going to tell her how she felt.</p><p>Except she didn’t.</p><p>The pale girl had planned to do so, but ultimately forgot to when she had bumped into her in the halls. <i>She</i> had scrambled to help, reaching out. Her tanned fingers dusted over the note, red flushing through Amity’s cheeks as she grasped it. Had the announcement not gone off, she would have most likely handed the note off sheepishly. But fate had other plans for her, crowning her as the Grom Queen. </p><p>Amity had run. And <i>she</i> had volunteered to take her position. How could she say no? To someone so kind and compassionate, willing to help and support her?</p><p>So she watched. Amity watched as she fought off her fears- cats with human faces, a strange wonder rectangle with an ominous title, and then…</p><p>The young witch’s heart had fallen the second utter fear slid onto <i>her</i> face. Amity watched as a woman emerged from a door, eyes wide before she began to speak to her. Her family- her mother. Her greatest fear was her mother discovering the Boiling Isles- she mentioned camp, and the human had dropped her weapon, turning on her heels and beginning to run. </p><p>Amity couldn’t bear it- chasing after her through the woods. They neared a cliff, and there she was, kneeling on the ground on the verge of tears. The witch charged in- heart pounding as she stood between her and the monster. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as tendrils of darkness swirled around her, prying into her mind. Her heart dropped as the shadows took form, reaching into her pocket and ripping that pink note in half.</p><p>She had reached out, and Amity had asked for her hand in a dance. It was rhythmic, as if they were meant to be together. She dipped into <i>her</i> arms, sinking into every smile that was flashed her way. Their feet had spun around the other, until finally she was caught in her arms. The fire exploded, heat dusting her cheeks as the inferno consumed everything but <i>her</i>.</p><p>Amity had held her hand tightly, petals floating down into their hair as two tiaras formed atop their heads. She had asked about her fear, and Amity brushed it to the side, dropping the other piece of the note to the ground as they were carried off into the distance.</p><p>Here she was, staring off into the distance. Her fingers traced over her knuckles, desperate to recreate her touch. </p><p>What she’d give to dance with Luz again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gr  o m . I cried so hard and those who were with me in the discord party can attest to how hard I was sobbing. But... that dance holy sHIT-</p><p>Anyways you know the drill, please support me and my art on Insta at @Pineapple_briize and don’t forget to leave a comment c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>